His vampire Her ninja
by Rikudou aziez Sama
Summary: kabur dari shinso house, akasha sampai di konohagakure. seiring berjalannya waktu ia jatuh cinta dengan naruto. bagaimana kisahnya. lets check. naruto X rosario vampire. warn : OOC, OC, gaje. strong,smart,calm, serious naruto !. naruto x akasha. no harem
1. Chapter 1

Haloo, mina, rikudou balik dengan cerita baru,

Well, sudah lama rikudou merencanakannya, akhirnya baru sekarang kesampean, naruto x rosario+vampire. Dan ini berbeda 100% dari canon.

Oke

**His vampire her ninja**

**By rikudou aziez sama**

**Narto x akasha bloodriver**

**Warn : OOC, OC, typo, gaje. Dll**

**Strong,calm,serious,and smart naruto**

**Begin**

**Capter 1**

Akasha shinso gadis 12 tahun , lebih dikenal dengan nama akasha bloodriver, berjalan menyusuri tanah lapang yang sangat luas nafasnya terengah-engah menandakan ia telah berlari terus menerus, dalam pikirannya hanya ada satu hal, yaitu, pergi sejauh mungkin dari shinso house. Ia adalah satu-satunya shinso vampire selain ayahya, lord shinso.

.

Shinso house sedang gempar-gemparnya dikarenakan sang heiress kabur dari rumah, tepatnya kabur karna menolak sebuah perjodohan dengan heir dari shuzen house, issa shuzen, seorang bocah 13 tahun.

Lord shinso sangat marah, karna akasha kabur, ia mengutus puluhan vampire untuk menangkap akasha dan membawanya pulang.

**With akasha**

Akasha terus berjalan dengan cepat, ia tahu pasti ayahnya, lord shinso akan mengirim satu batalyon vampire untuk menangkapnya

"aku harus cepat, aku tidak mau pulang dan menikah dengan orang yang aku tidak cintai". Kata akasha.

Mata akasha menyipit, ia merasakan segerombolan vampire menuju kearahnya. Akasha langsung berlari, tidak memperdulikan kalau ia sudah sangat lelah.

'berlari saja tidak akan cukup, mereka pasti bisa mmengejar' pikir akasha

"tidak ada cara lain". kata akasha. Kemudian ia membuat sebuah portal tanpa memikirkan kemana tujuannya, yang terpenting bisa kabur. Ia langsung memasuki portal tersebut dan menghilang.

Beberapa saat setelah akasha menghilang, puluhan vampire muncul.

"kemana nona akasha pergi, aku tidak bisa melacaknua lagi ?". kata vampire satu bingung.

"tidak salah lagi, ia memakai portal, tapi masalahnya, kita tidak mengetahui kemana tujuannya". Kata vampire 2.

"bagaimana bisa vampire 12 tahun bisa membuat portal ?". Tanya vampire yang lainnya terkejut.

"kau lupa, nona akasha adalah vampire special, bisa dibilang prodigy,". Jelas vampire 2

"sebaiknya kita laporkan ini ke lord shinso". Saran vampire yang lain.

Merekapun kembali menuju shinso castil / house.

**Border line hi no kuni**

Sebuah portal tiba-tiba muncul dan mengeluarkan seorang gadis berambut pink diikat ponytail memakai dress eropa style. Ya dia adalah akasha bloodriver.

Ia sudah tidak kuat lagi, membuat portal menghabiskan energinya.. penglihatannya mulai rabun. Sebelum ia pingsan ia mendengar suara.

"**suiton : suiryudan no jutsu…"**

"**raiton : raikiri"**

Kemudian gelap.

ANBU dog, a.k.a kakashi hatake beru saja menyelesaikan misinya mengeliminasi seorang missing-nin. Saat dalam perjalan pulang, ia melihat seorang gadis tergeletak tak sadarkan diri, ia segera mengeceknya, apakah ia masih hidup atau tidak. Ternyata gadis tersebut masih hidup. Kakashi kemudian mengangkatnya dan membawanya bersamanya.

**Konoha**

Kakashi sampai di konoha dan langsung menuju kantor hokage untuk melapor

"kakashi, aku memberikanmu misi untuk mengeliminasi missing-nin, aku tidak menyuruhmu untuk membawa Sandra." Kata sandaime hokage hiruzen sarutobi.

"maaf hokage-sama, ia bukan Sandera, gadis ini aku temukan tak sadarkan diri di hutan, jadi aku membawanya.". jelas kakashi.

Sandaime mengangguk, "baik kakashi bawa dia kerumah sakit, setelah itu kau boleh pergi". Kata sandaime.

"hai hokage-sama".

**Rumah sakit**

Akasha perlahan membuka matanya, ia terkejut ia berada di sebiah ruangan, padahal seingatnya ia pingsan di tengah hutan,

"kau sudah sadar nak ". kata seseorang.

Akasha langsung melihat keasal suara, ia melihat seorang pria tua memakai jubah dan topi caping.

"anda siapa ?". Tanya akasha. Agak takut

"tenang nak, perkenalkan aku hiruzen sarutobi, sandaime hokage konohagakure, namamu siapa nak ?".. kata hiruzen

"akasha. Akasha bloodriver" jawab akasha emperkenalkan diri.

"dimana ini ?". Tanya akasha.

"kau berada di desaku, konohagakure, di wilayah hi no kuni". Jawab sandaime. Akasha mengerutkan keningnya, ia tidak tau dimana itu.

*drrrrrttt*

Tiba-tiba perut akasha berbunyi, tentu saja beberapa hari terahir akasha tidak pernah meminum darah sedikitpun.

Mendengar suara perut akasha, sandaime segela membuka laci dan menngeluarkan sekantong darah segar. Mata akasha langsung menyipit.

"k-kau,..". kata akasha terkejut

Sandaime mengangguk. "ya, aku tau kau itu seorang vampire". Kata sandaime. Membuat akasha lebih terkejut.

"ba-bagaimana ?". Tanya akasha

"regenerasi yang sangat cepat, tidak sama dengan manusia normal. Dan taring yang agak lebih panjang, itu semua sesuai dengan cirri-ciri vampire yang disebutkan dalam buku yang aku baca, sebenarnya aku tidak terlalu percaya. Tapi melihat reaksi mu tadi kini aku percaya.". kata sandaime menjelaskan.

Ekspresi akasha langsung gugup dan khawatir.

"tenang saja nak, hanya aku yang tau rahasiamu. Jadi tidak apa-apa". Kata sandaime.

Akasha menarik nafas lega. Dan meminum darah yang diberikan sandaime.

"dan satu lagi. besok kau sudah boleh keluar tumah sakit. Jika kau ingin pulang silahkan". Kata sandaime.

"tidak. Aku tidak ingin pulang. Sebenarnya aku kabur dari rumah". Kata akasha

Sandaime menganggk mengerti. "jadi aku mau pergi kemana?". Tanya sandaime.

Akasha menggeleng. "aku tidak tau. Aku tidak mengenal dimana aku berada sekarang". Kata akasha

"kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau kau tongal disini, di konoha. Aku adalah pemimpin desa ini, jadi bagaimana ?". Tanya sandaime

"sunguh, apa tidak apa-apa, aku ini seorang vampire ?". Tanya akasha.

Sandaime mengangguk.

"terima kasih ". kata akasha

Sandaime mengangguk. "aku pergi dulu, aku akan mengurus berkas-berkas menjadi pendudk baru. Dan desa ini adalah desa ninja. Jadi kau akan masuk akademi ninja agar kau tidak dicurigai. Dan jangan perlihatkan kemampuanmu yang sesungguhnya. Dari yang kubaca, vampire memiliki kekuatan yang luar bisa". Kata sandaime. Akasha mengangguk. "dan satu lagi. tolong jangan sebutkan identitas aslimu. Para penduduk sedikit tidak suka pada sesuatu yang berbeda dari mereka. Besok aku akan mengirim seseorang untuk menjemputmu". Sandaime memperingati.

**Monument hokage**

Seorang anak laki-laki memiliki rambut berwarna pirang jabrik yang agak panjang, mata berwarna azure blue (blue saphire). Duduk diatas patung yondaime hokage. Dikedua pipinya terdapat tanda lahir yang sangat tipis hampir tidak terlihat. Bahkan kadang tidak terlihat. Ekpresinya sangat kalem. Memandang desa yang dilindungi oleh ayahnya, yondaime hokage dengan mengorbankan hidupnya.

Ya dialah naruto uzumaki namikaze. Yang lebih dikenal naruto uzumaki. Seorang prodigy uzumaki-namikaze yang sangat berbakat, saat berumur 7 tahun, godfather nya jiraiya pulang kedesa hanya untuk mencarinya. Dan memulai meliatihnya.

Sejak saat itu, naruto melepas topengnya, dari hyperactive menjadi sangat kalem dan lebih serius.

Diusianya yang 12 tahun ini, ia sudah menguasai banyak jurus ninja. Bahkan ia bisa melakukan perubahan cakra. Dan yang paling membuat jiraiya terkejut adalah naruto mempunyai dua perubahan cakra. Futon dan katon. Bahkan ia berpotensi memiliki perubahan cakra raiton. Saat meliatih naruto, jiraiya menceritakan semua tentang kedua orang tuanya, mulai dari siapa mereka, sampai alasan kenapa ia tidak memakai nama namikaze. Saat naruto mengetahui bahwa yang menyegel kyuubi dalam dirinya adalah ayahnya, naruto tidak marah malah bangga. tentu saja jiraiya langsung terkejut. Ia menanyakan kenapa ia tidak marah. Naruto menjawab,

"aku tidak marah, bahkan aku bangga. Kedua orang tuaku sangat mencintaiku. Dan ayahku mempercayaiku sepenuh hatinya jadi tidak ada alasan aku harus membenci mereka".

.

Jiraiya bertanya bagaimana ia bisa tahu kalau orang tunya sangat mencintainya. Naruto tersenyum. Dan menjawab.

"dari ceritamu, kau bilang ketika ibuku hamil. Ayahku sangat senang bahkan sampai berteriak dari monument hokage bahwa ia akan jadi seorang ayah".

****.

"oi gaki, sedang apa kau disini ?". Tanya jiraiya yang muncul di belakang naruto.

"biasa". Jawab naruto kalem

"naruto, apa kau mau ikut dengan ku makan ramen ?". tanya jiraiya.

Detik berikutnya jiraiya sudah diseret oleh naruto menuju ichiraku ramen. Meskipun sifat naruto berubah. Tapi ramen maniak yang diturunkan oleh kedua orang tunya sudah sangat melekat dalam diri naruto. bahkan jika mengenai ramen, naruto berubah drastic. Dari kalem menuju hyperactive kembali.

**Keesokan harinya**

Akasha sedang melihat-lihat desa dari jendela rumah sakit, ia mengetahui bahwa disini masih sangat traditional, buktinya sepanjang akasha memandang, ia tidak pernah melihat satu pun kendaraan di jalanan, yang ia lihat adalah para pajalan kaki dan beberapa ninja yang melompat dari bangunan satu ke bangunan lain.

"gaki". Kata seseorang dibelakang akasha.. akasha menengok ke belakang.

"apa kau akasha ?". Tanya orang tersebut . akasha mengangguk.

"perkenalkan, anko. Anko mitarashi.". kata anko memperkenalkan diri.

"akasha. Akasha bloodriver". Akasha juga memperkenalkan dirinya.

"ayo, hokage-sama memerintahkannku untuk menjemputmu.". ajak anko. Akasha mengangguk dan mengikutinya.

**Beberapa saat kemudian**

"nah sudah sampai, mulai sekarang kau akan tinggal disini". Kata anko.

"terima kasih anko-san". Kata akasha.

"ohya gaki, hokage-sama bilang. Ia akan memenuhi kebutuhanmu, seperti uang, pakaian, makanan dan kantung darah setiap hari". Kata anko sambil menyeringai.

"akasha menyipitkan matanya. "dia memberitahumu ?".

"tenang saja gaki, rahasiamu aman bersamaku. Jika ingin mendapatkan informasi dariku mereka harus membunuhku dulu". Jamin anko.

"ohya. Dan satu lagi, sekarang aku adalah senseimu. Jadi setelah akademi, aku akan melatihmu teknik ninja yang aku ketahui". Kata anko.

"arigato anko-sensei". Kata akasha

.

Setelah anko pergi, akasha memasuki apartemennya, ia segera pergi ke kamar mandi.

Bebrapa saat kemudian ia keluar dari kamar mandi hanya menggunakan handuk. Memperlihatkan lekukan tubuhnya. (ps : tubuh akasha luar biasa bagus, hehe)

Setelah itu ia pergi kedapur untuk menyiapkan makanan. Meskipun ia vampire, tetap saja ia juga memakan makanan layaknya manusia biasa.

**Akademi**

Seperti biasa, akademi selalu ribut. Chouji yang makan, shino dengan serangganya, kiba yang bermain dengan akamaru, sakura dan ino yang memperebutkan sasuke. (tentu saja). Sasuke yang stoic sperti biasa dan shikamaru dan naruto yang tidur.

Pintu kelas terbuka, iruka sensei pun memasuki kelas.

"anak-anak tolong tenang". Kata iruka-sensei. Tapi tetap masih rebut.

"anak-anak.". kata nya lagi semakin keras. Tapi tetap tidak didengar.

"ANAK-ANAK, DENGARKAN SENSEI KALIAN BODOH". Teriak iruka-sensei. Kelas pun langsung diam.

"bagus, anak-anak, hari ini kita ada teman barut, silahkan masuk". Kata iruka-sensei

Mendengar disuruh masuk, akasha langsung masuk. Semua mata tertuju kepadanya. Kecuali dua pasang mata yang lagi terlelap

"na. silahkan perkenalkan dirimu !". suruh iruka-sensei. Akasha mengangguk.

"nama saya akasha". Kata akasha tidak menyebut nama belakangnya.

Iruka-sensei sweatdrop dengan perkenalan yang sangat singkat tersebut.

"itu saja ?". Tanya iruka. Akasha mengangguk. 'mah, another naruto'. batin iruka. "silahkan duduk di tempat yang kosong". Kata iruka.

Akasha berjalan menuju deretan bangku paling balakang. Akasha melirik semua laki-laki melihatnya dengan membayangkan dia telanjang. Kecuali beberapa orang, yaitu chouji, shino, sasuke, shikamaru dan naruto.

Akasha sampai di deretan paling belakang. Ia melihat dua siswa sedang tidur

'apa benar mereka murid akademi ninja'. Batin akasha. Kemudian duduk.

**Time skip – keesokan harinya**

Akasha sampai di akademi sangat pagi, kelas masih sepi. Ia pu teringat tentang penjelasan anko tantang cakra.

**Flashback**

"anko-sensei, cakra itu apa ?". Tanya akasha

"cakra itu gabungan dari senergi fisik dan energy spiritual. Cakra mirip dengan youki yang kau punya.". jawab anko.

"apa aku bisa bisa memiliki cakra". Tanyanya lagi.

"tenu saja, semua orang mempunya cakra, tetapi antara ninja dan penduduk sipil berbeda kapasitas cakranya. Artinya kau memiliki youki dan cakra". Jawab anko.

"sensei, youki 3 kali lebih potent dari pada cakra". Kata akasha.

Anko mengangguk "well, itu mungkin benar"

**Flashback end**

Lamunan akasha langsung hilang karna pintu terbuka dan masuklah dua murid, yang pertama berambut pirang dengan wajah kalem, dan kedua berambut nanas berwakah malas, mereka adalah naruto dan shikamaru, .

Di akademi naruto hanya berteman dengan beberapa orang, seperti kiba, chouji, shikamaru dan shino.

Pintu kelas kembali terbuka, seorang siswa masuk dan langsung menuju akasha.

"boleh aku duduk ?". Tanya nya. Akasha mengangguk. Siswa tersebut langsung duduk.

"so, apa makanan favouritmu, dimana kau suka makan, warna favorit mu apa, pasti pink," hobimu napa, apakah berlatih, aku juga, aku ingin kuat untuk melindungi anakku dan istriku. Jadi, mau jadi pacarku ?". kata siswa tersebut

'dear god, dia bahkan tidak berhenti untuk bernafas, bagaimana ia tetap hidup'. Pikir akasha

"well…..uh..". sebelum akasha menjawab. Muncul siswa lainnya.

"tentu tidak, idiot!, dia tidak ingin jadi pacarmu, dia ingin jadi pacarku". Kata siswa tersebut.

"pacarku bodoh !". sanggah siswa pertama

"pacarku !". sanggah siswa 2

"aku.."

"aku"

..

Kelas pun ribut. Akasha sweatdrop

Naruto dan shikamaru masih tetap tidur. Akasha tambah sweatdrop

.

Tanpa diketahui akasha, seorang siswa berada di belakangnya mencoba untuk memegang dadanya. Akasha sangat terkejut dan tidak sempat bereaksi. Tapi sebelum siswa tersebut berhasil memegang, ia lebih dulu terkena sebuah hantaman di pipinya.

"cehh, memalukan". Kata naruto yang berdiri didepan akasha.

Akasha masih terus memandang naruto. 'cepat'. Batinnya

"oi..oi.". kata naruto mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya di depan wajah akasha.

Akasha langsung tersedar dari lamunannya. "ehh, arigato". Kata aksha cepat.

"tidak masalah". Jawab naruto sambil tersenyum, senyum pertama kepada seorang gadis.

'tampan'. Piker akasha. Ia segera mengalihkan pandangannya.

**Time skip- 2 tahun**

Setahun sudah akasha menjadi murid akademi, dua tahun juga ia berlatih bersama anko. Ia menguasai semua yang diajarkan anko, perubahan cakranya adalah raiton, katon dan suiton. Dan juga ia mengadopsi hebi style milk anko dalam taijutsunya.

Hari ini adalah hari ujian genin, akasha memasuki kelas, sampai disana ia melihat sang pink banshee a.k.a sakura.

**Flashback**

"siapa kau, kenapa kau mengambil sasuke-kun ku". Kata sakura

Akasha mengangkat alisnya. "maksudmu"

"kau ingin sasuke-kun kan". Kata sakura lagi.

"kau dengar ya, aku tidak tertarik dengan sasuke itu, paham". Kata akasha

"itu Cuma alasanmu kan, sekarang kau bilang tidak tertarik, tapi kenyataannya, kau….".

Dengan kekuatan vempire nya, akasha memegang leher sakura dan mengangkatnya.

Matanya berubh menjasi merah denga pupil vertical.

"dengar haruno. Aku sama sekali TIDAK TERTARIK dengan sasuke. Bicara Dengannya saja ku tidak pernah, jadi jaga bicaramu". Ucap akasha denga penuh penekanan.

Dengan rasa takut sakura menjawab. "baik,".

"aku tidak dengar". Ucap akasha

"baik, turunkan aku". ucap sakura dengan suara besar.

Akasha menurunkan sakura. "well, itu menyenangkan". Ucap akasha kemudian pergi.

**End flashback**

Akasha ternyum mengingat wajah takut sakura..

Ia langsung duduk di tempat biasa. Tiba-tiba, ia didatangi oleh seorang siswa. Dan langsung duduk di sampingnya,

"mau keluar bersamaku ?". Tanya siswa tersebut.

*buaak*. Ia langsung melayang. Satu-satunya murid laki-laki yang menarik perhatian akasha adalah naruto.

"baik anak-anak, hari ini adalah ujian genin, didepan kalian adalah pengujinya". Ucap iruka sambil menunjuk , mizuki dan mikami.

"baik, ujian pertama adalah ujian tulis". Ucap iruka mengumumkan.

**Time skip**

Iruka berdiri didepan sandaime hokage, sambil memegang scroll tentang ujian genin

"hokage-sama, ini adalah laporan tentang ujian genin". Ucap iruka sambil memberikan scroll tersebut. sandaime menerimanya.

"kau boleh pergi". Ucap sandaime. Iruka mengangguk kemudian pergi.

Sandaime membuka scroll tersebut dan mulai membaca

Nama : akasha

Umur : 14

Jenis kelamin : perempuan

Clan : tidak ada

Tes tulis : 100

Spar lawan 1 : mizuki

Score : 100

Waktu : satu menit

Spar lawan 2 : umino iruka

Score : 100

Waktu. : 5 menit

Spar lawan 3 : mikami

Score : 100

Waktu : 30 detik

Catatan. : menggunakan hebi style yang digunakan anko dan orochimaru.

Tingkat kekuatan : tsunade

Tingkat kecepatan : anbu

Tingkat cakra ; anbu

Elemen : api ,petir, air

Klan teknik : tidak ada

Elemen 1 : katon

Katon : zukokku

Katon : karyu endan

Katon :endan

Elemen 2 : raiton

Raiton no yoroi

Ninpo : Ikazuchi no kiba

Raiton : ranshihsho

Catatan, dia bukan genin sekarang, dilatih oleh anko, dia sekarang jounin/chuunin

Class rank : #1 rokie of the year

Potensi teammates ada di halaman selanjutnya.

Setelah membaca laporan tersebut. sandaime mengalihkan perhatiannya ke para jounin sensei didepannya.

"rookie of the year. Akasha, kedua naruto uzumaki, dan ketiga, sasuke uchiha". Kata sandaime.

Para sensei terkejut, mereka mengira sasuke rookie of the year.

**Satu jam kemudian**

"anko-sensei, kira-kira tim ku siapa ?". Tanya akasha

"paling kakashi. Para council pasti menaruh mu di timnya dengan harapan kau si uchiha itu satu tim". Jawab anko.

"si duck head, aku tidak menyukainya, dia selalu menelanjangkanku dengan matanya ketika melihatku. Dan dia selalu melihat bokongku". Ucap akasha

**Keesokan harinya**

"baik anak-anak, hari ini pembagian tim, tolong dengarkan". Perintah iruka

"tim satu….. tim dua… tim enam…."

"tim tujuh, sasuke uchiha, sakura haruno dan kagami taiga, jounin sensei, hatake kakashi."

"tim delapan, kiba inuzuka, shino aburame, dan hyuga hinata, jounin sensei kurenai yuuhi"

"tim Sembilan masih aktif"

"tim sepuluh, shikamaru nara, chouji akimici, dan ino yamanaka, jounin sensei asuma sarutobi"

"tim sebelas, akasha bloodriver, naruto uzumaki, jounin sensei anko mitarasi". Ucap iruka mengumumkan

"sensei kenapa tim sebelas cuman dua orang". Tanya salah satu genin

"karna jumlah kalian kurang". Jawab iruka simple.

"Dan satu lagi, rookie of the year adalah. Akasha, disusul oleh naruto uzumaki, dan sasuke uchiha".

"APAAAA". Teriak sakura

"iruka, seharusnya aku yang menjadi rookie of the year, aku ini elit, aku uchiha, dan juga kenapa aku kalah oleh si dobe itu". Marah sasuke.

"itu sudah keputusan hokage sasuke". Bantah iruka. Sasuke menggertakkan giginya, dan mendekati akasha

'sepertinya, anko sensei salah, syukurlah aku tidak setim dengan si duck head'. Pikir akasha.

"kau lawan aku". tantang sasuke

"tidak tertarik". Tolak akasha

Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya, dan menyerang akasha. Tapi akasha lebih cepat, membuat sasuke kalah telak.

Semua tim sudah pergi dengan jounin mereka masing-masing menyisakan tim 7 dan 11.

Tiba-tiba naruto melangkah keluar. "akasha-san, panggil anko-sensei di dango shop, aku tunggu di training ground 44". Kata naruto.

"dan tim tujuh, kakashi nii akan datang 2 jam lagi". kata naruto kemudian menghilang dengan shunshin. Diikuti akasha.

**Training ground 44**

Naruto muncul di dahan pohon dan langsung duduk menatap awan.

"jadi bagaimana hasilnya ?". Tanya jiraiya yang tiba-tiba muncul

"well, setidaknya aku mengalahkan si uchiha itu ". jawab naruto

"so siapa yang pertama ?". Tanya jiraiya lagi

"akasha bloodriver". Jawab naruto

Beberapa saat kemudian anko dan akasha muncul di tengah lapangan.

"maaf kami lama naruto-san". Ucap akasha

"tidak apa-apa". Jawab naruto

"jiraiya-sama, sedang apa disini ?" . Tanya anko

"hanya memberi selamat kepada muridku". Jawab jiraiya.

Mata anko menyipit. Tetapi mengangguk

"well, gaki, selesai ini, temui aku di ichiraku ramen". Ucap jiraiya.

Naruto langsung berbinar, hyperactive nya kambuh.

"hai jiraiya-sensei", ucap naruto dengan penuh semangat

Sementara itu akasha menganga melihat tingkah naruto. baru kali ini ia melihat naruto bartingkah hyperactive.

.

"well. Karna akasha adalah muridku, aku sudah tau semua tentangnya, dan kau naruto, melihat jraiya-sama adalah senseimu, aku yakin kau selevel dengan chuunin atau jounin". Ucap anko. "oleh karna itu besok bertemu disini untuk misi". Lanjutnya.

"hai sensei". Jawab naruto dan akasha.

"sekarang bubar"

Sesaat setelah anko selesai berkata naruto menghilang disertai kilatan kuning. Membuat anko menyipitkan matanya

"prasaanku tidak enak". Katanya pelan.

**Tobe continued**

Ahhh, akhirnya tecapai juga angan-angku membuat naruto x akasha. (Rosario + vampire)

Hahah, semoga kalian suka

Silahkan tinggalkan komentar,

Review, favourite, folloe. Terserah

sampai jumpa cap depan

jaa


	2. Chapter 2

Yoo mina, rikudou balik lagi, gomen lama, rikudou masih memikirkan jalan ceritanya, karna ini berbeda dengan canon, jadi alurnya buat sendiri.

Oke.

lyaNoneyDew : kapan Naruto tau Akasha vampire

= tunggu saja

Vicestering : siapa ibunya Moka

=Akasha

Guest = English version

= I'm sorry, I'm suck at writing English

Neko twins kagamine : kasih lemon

= untuk lemon masih jauh di capter depan, mungkin adegan lemonnya saat naruto & Akasha menikah

Narufanart232 : apa Akasha akan balik ke dimensi Rosario

=yep Akasha akan balik, tepatnya dipaksa kembali oleh lord shinso

Gotck balack : buat naruto jadi vampire

= sory, rikudou udah punya rencana untuk Naruto

Oke, itu yag bisa rikudou jawab. Untuk reviewer yang lain, rikudou ucapkan banyak-banyak terimakasi. "arigato gozaimas"

Oke. Ini dia

**His vampire her ninja**

**By rikudou aziez sama**

**Narto x akasha bloodriver**

**Warn : OOC, OC, typo, gaje. Dll**

**Strong,calm,serious,and smart naruto**

**Begin**

.

**Capter 2**

Seminggu berlalu setelah pemilihan tim, tim 13 telah melakukan berbagai misi d-rank, membuat Akasha jengkel karna tidak ada tantangan yang berarti dalam misi tersebut. sedangkan Naruto hanya kalem seperti biasa,

"baik gaki, kalian boleh pulang, aku akan melaporkan misi ke hokage-sama !". kata Anko.

Kedua muridnya kemudian kembali ke rumah masing-masing

**Time skip**

Naruto menyantap ramennya dengan sangat lahap, sampai Akasha datang

"Naruto, kita dipanggil Anko-sensei, mungkin misi, ikut aku !". perintah Akasha

Naruto mengangguk, "Ayame nee-chan, aku pergi dulu". Kata Naruto

Naruto pun pergi bersama Akasha

Naruto berjalan di belakang Akasha. Naruto melihat arah tujuan Akasha, ia langsung berhenti. Akasha yang merasakan Naruto berhenti segera melihat Naruto

"ada apa ?, kenapa berhenti ?". Tanya Akasha, bingung

"maaf, aku tidak bisa ikut, aku tidak diterima disana. Jadi aku tunggu di kantor hokage". Jelas Naruto, kemudian pergi menggunakan shunshin.

Akasha melihat kesedihan terpancar dari ekpresi Naruto

'kenapa dia, dan apa maksudnya tidak di terima ?'pikir Akasha.

.

"ahh, gaki, kau datang, hmm, apa yang kau pikirkan, dan dimana Naruto ?".Tanya Anko

"sensei tentang Naruto". Akasha memulai

"tadi aku mengajaknya kesini, tapi ketika ia melihat kesini, ia langsung pergi". Jalas Akasha

"tapi, sebelum dia pergi, dia berkata kalau ia tidak diterima disini, maksudnya apa sensei ?".tanya Akasha

"begitu ya, Naruto memang dibenci oleh hampir semua penduduk desa". Jawab Anko

Akasha menyipitkan matanya.

"Akasha, kau pernah dengar kan insiden 13 tahun yang lalu". Tanya Anko

Akasha mengangguk. "tentang monster berekor yang menyerang desa, tapi yondaime mengalahkannya dengan menyegelnya ke ….".

"JADI NARUTO ADALAH BAYI ITU !". teriak Akasha terkejut

Anko mengangguk. "ya, sebenarnya Naruto adalah pahlawan, tapi para penduduk malah menganggap Naruto adalah, jelmaan dari kyuubi, kasian bocah itu". Kata Anko

'kasian Naruto, aku harus minta maaf kepadanya'. pikir Akasha

"sensei, Naruto menunggu kita di kantor hokage". Kata Akasha

"oh, ayo, kita ada misi". Kata Anko.

Keduanya menghilang menggunakan shunshin.

**Kantor hokage**

"tim 11 siap untuk misi hokage-sama". Kata Anko

"ahh, kebetulan. Tim 7 meminta back up, jadi aku akan mengirim kalian, karna misi yang mereka ambil berubah menjadi a-rank". Kata hokage

"hai hokage-sama". Kata mereka bertiga

"gaki, digerbang 15 menit !". perintah Anko

Kedua genin itu pun pergi

15 menit kemudian

"hai, gaki, kita berangkat !". perintah Anko

Ketiganya berangkat menuju desa gelombang

Di perjalanan mereka dihadang oleh bandit yang berjumlah sekitar sepuluh orang

"serahkan barang bawaan kalian jika ingin selamat !". perintah ketua bandit tersebut

"jika kami tidak mau ?". Tanya Akasha

"serang !". perintah pemimpin bandit tersebut

Kesembilan anak buahnya langsung menyerang tim 11

Beberapa menit kemudian

"kalian tidak ada apa-apanya. KNOW YOUR PLACE". Tendangan super kuat dari Akasha menghantam satu-satunya bandit yang masih sadar. Membuat bandit tersebut langsung pingsan atau mati mungkin.

Naruto mendekat ke Akasha. "ingatkan aku untuk tidak membuatmu marah, aku tidak mau terkena tendangan itu". Kata Naruto pelan

Sedangkan Akasha hanya tersenyum innocent.

.

**Time skip**

Tim 11 sampai di desa gelombang

"bak gaki, kita temui Kakashi di rumah client nya !". kata Anko.

Mereka langsung berangkat menuju rumah Tazuna

**Rumah tazuna**

"jadi kalian yang dikirim hokage-sama". Kata Kakashi

Anko mengangguk. "apa ada masalah ?". Tanya Anko

"tidak ada, tentu saja, dan mana Naruto dan Akasha ?"

"entahlah, ?". jawab Anko

**With naruto**

"jadi apa yang kau mau bicarakan Akasha-san ?". Tanya Naruto

"Akasha saja cukup. Dan aku mau minta maaf". Jawab Akasha

Naruto menaikkan alisnya. "minta maaf ?". Tanya Naruto bingung

"soal tadi sebelum berangkat misi, seharusnya aku tidak mengajakmu ke tempat itu". Jawab Akasha

"oh, tidak perlu minta maaf, itu bukan salahmu". Kata Naruto

"tapi tetap saja, sebagai permintaan maaf, sepulang misi, aku akan mengajakmu makan, kau yang pilih tempat". Kata Akasha

Naruto sedikit terkejut mendengar perkataan Akasha, tapi kemudian menyeringai "jadi kau mengajakku kencan ehh, Aka-chan". Goda Naruto

Akasha langsung blushing. " bu-bukan begitu bodoh, kalau tidak mau ya sudah". Jawab Akasha

"baik-baik,". Kata Naruto. "diajak kencan oleh gadis cantik, tentu saja". Lanjut Naruto.

*Blush*. Akasha blushing. "Naruto… KNOW YOUR PLACE".

*BUAKH*.

"GYAAAHHH,"

.

Setelah bertemu dengan Akasha, Naruto sedikit berubah, ia sedikit lebih ceria meskipun masih tetap kalem seperti biasa, Naruto juga sering menggoda Akasha.

Sementara Akasha sendiri, sering berbicara dengan Naruto, ia mengangap Naruto adalah potential mate,

.

**Time skip**

Tim 7 dan tim 11 sampai di lokasi pembangunan jembatan, sesaat setelah sampai disana, tiba-tiba kabut menyelimuti kawasan tersebut

"Sakura, Taiga, kalian lindungi Tazuna !, dan Sasuke, bantu Naruto dan Akasha melawan kawan Zabuza !. Anko dan aku akan melawan Zabuza !, mengerti !". perintah Kakashi

"hai sensei". Jawab mereka.

"halo Kakashi hatake, kita bertemu lagi, kelihatannya kau membawa pertolongan, heh". Suara Zabuza mengema dari dalam kabut tersebut.

"tapi percuma saja, karna aku akan membunuh kaliah semua, dimulai dari pak tua itu".

Zabuza tiba-tiba muncul di samping tazuna dan langsung menebas Tazuna secara vertical.

*cttang*. Kakashi segera muncul dan menahan tebasan Zabuza dengan kunainya. dari samping Anko menyerang Zabuza dengan tangan ularnya, tapi berhasil dihindari dengan melompat kebelakang. Kakashi dan Anko segera mengejarnya.

Sementara itu, Akasha dan naruto mengamati keadaan

"baik, Sasu….". ucapan Naruto terhenti karna Sasuke sudah tidak ada di tempatnya.

"**katon : goukakyuu no jutsu**.". suara Sasuke mengeluarkan jutsunya,

"damn, dia semaunya saja". Rutuk Naruto.

"Akasha ayo,!", kata Naruto

Naruto dan Akasha ikut bergabung dalam arena pertarungan.

.

"**katon, : hosenka no jutsu**". Api berbentUk burung menyerang Haku, dengan cepat. Tapi haku berhasil menghindarinya dengan melakukan **kawarimi**.

"**hyoton : Hissatsu Hyoso**". Tombak es raksasa menyerang Sasuke. Sasuke menghidar dengan salto kebelakang, tapi tiba-tiba Haku muncul di sampingnya dan hendak menghantam Sasuke, tapi..

"know your place". *buaakh*. Sebuah tendangan mendarat dengan mulus di sisi samping Haku membuatnya terlempar kebelakang.

"kau bodoh, apa kau tidak mendengar kata Kakashi- nii !". kata Naruto ke Sasuke.

"hmph,"

"baik, dia adalah pengguna es, jadi dia mempunyai perubahan cakra **futon** dan** suiton**, , jadi kita serang bersama-sama dengan **katon**. Dan kau Sasuke. Tunggu waktu yang tepat untuk menyerangnya. !". kata Naruto mengintruksi. Akasha mengangguk.

"ayo !".

**With kakashi**

"Anko, sebaiknya kau pergi lindungi Tazuna, karna target utama mereka adalah Tazuna. Lagi pula hanya kau yang bisa menebak serangannya, karna **sharingan **ku !". perintah Kakashi.

Anko mengangguk, mengerti. "hai Kakashi sempai"

Anko kemudian pergi menuju tempat Tazuna.

**With naruto and other**

Akasha dan Naruto berlari menyerang Haku dengan kunai masing-masing.

*trank**trank**trank*. Suara dentingan besi beradu satu sama lain, sementara itu Sasuke mendecih kesal melihat pertarungan didepannya. Yang terlihat hanyalah percikan-percikan api, dari kunai yang beradu, pemegang kunaI-kunai tersebut tidak terlihat, yang terlihat hanyalah bayang-bayang saja karna cepatnya pergerakan mereka.

'seberapa kuat kau Naruto, aku harus memiliki kekuatan itu untuk membunuh Itachi'. Pikir Sasuke.

*trank*.ketiganya berhenti bergerak.

"kalian berdua cukup hebat, aku akui itu". Kata Haku.

"**katon : gokakyuu no jutsu**" . Sasuke menyerang Haku dari samping. Bola api melesat menuju Haku yang melakukan handseal satu tangan.

" **hyoton : Protective Ice Dome**". Kubah es langsung melindungi Haku. Haku kemudian melompat kebelakang.

"**hyoton :sensatsu suisho**". Haku menyerang Naruto, Skasha dan Sasuke dengan Ribuan jarum es.

"**katon : hibarashi**". Naruto menciptakan dinding api di depan mereka betiga membuat jarum es tersebut meleleh.

Akasha segera melompat keudara.

"**katon : ryuuka**". Naga api ciptaan Akasha melesat menuju Haku, yang melakukan handseal..

"**hyoton : ryuu**". Naga es tercipta di depan Haku.

*boom*. Naga api dan naga es tersebut saling hantam hingga menghilang.

Tidak hanya naga es, haku juga segera menghentakkan tangnnya di tanah. Didepannya tercipta kumpulan es berbentuk balok dan runcing bergerak dengan cepat menuju Naruto dan Sasuke hendak menusuk mereka.. Mereka berdua menghindarinya dengan melakukan salto kebelakang kemudian melompat kudara.

"**katon : kahoko**". Naruto menyemburkan api di udara menuju Haku, tapi didepan Haku tercipta dinding es. *blaar*

Sasuke juga melakukan jutsu katon untuk menyerang haku. Tapi lagi-lagi. dinding es melindungi Haku.

"**katon : kahoko**". Dari belakang Akasha menyerang Haku, Haku segera membuat cermin dari es dan segera masuk, es tersebut tenggelam ke dalam tanah. Dan muncul tepat di belakang Akasha. Haku segera mengayunkan senbon tepat ke jantung Akasha, Akasha tidak sempat menghindar. Tapi sebelum senbon tersebut menusuk jantung Akasha, Naruto muncul di samping Akasha disertai kilat kuning.

"**rasengan**". Naruto menghantam Haku dengan rasengan di perutnya. Haku terlempar kebelakang. Darah mengalir di sudut bibirnya. Haku mencoba berdiri tegak, tapi terjatuh kembali.

Tiba-tiba Sasuke muncul didepan Haku dan menendang wajahnya dengan keras, membuat topengnya pecah menampilkan wajah feminism.

Haku berdiri dengan susah payah."Naruto-san, silahkan bunuh aku". pinta Haku.

"apa kau bilang ?", Tanya Naruto terkejut

"aku sudah kalah, aku alat yang sudah tidak berguna, jadi tidak ada alsan aku untuk tetap hidup". Jawab Haku.

"tapi bagaimana dengan Zabuza ?". kali ini Akasha yang bertanya.

"seperti yang aku bilang, aku adalah alat Zabuza-sama, sekarang aku sudah tidak berguna.". jawab Haku.

**With kakashi**

Kakashi berdiri didepan Zabuza yang sudah tidak bisa bergerak karna digigit oleh anjing summon Kakashi. Kakashi kemudian membuat **raikiri **di tangan kanannya.

"dengan ini berakhirlah Zabuza.". kata Kakashi kemudian menyerang Zabuza dengan** raikiri** tepat di jantung.

**With naruto**

Naruto berjalan menuju Haku membawa **kaze no ken** di tangan kanannya,

"jika itu maumu Haku, tapi aku kagum padamu". Kata Naruto. kemudian mengayunkan **kaze no ken** untuk memenuhi permintaan Haku. Tapi sebelum **kaze no ken **Naruto mengahiri hidupnya, Haku merasa Zabuza dalam bahaya. Haku segera menghindar dan langsung membuat cermin es, dan segera masuk dan pergi untuk menyelamatkan Zabuza

**With kakashi**

*CRAASSH*. Tangan Kakashi yang dilapisi **raikiri** menembus jantung seseorang. Kakashi masih dalam keadaan shock. Pasalnya didepannya adalah Haku, yang sudah tidak bernyawa. Kakashi dengan segera menangkap tubuh tak berdaya Haku dan membaringkannya di tanah.

"hahahaha, kau bilang ini adalah akhir hidupku, kau salah besar Kakashi". Kata Zabuza sambil tertawa.

Anjing summon Kakashi satu persatu mengilang, hingga semuanya hilang. Zabuza dengn segera mengayunkan kubikiribochou nya, tapi dengan sangat mudah Kakashi menghindarinya dan menancapkan kunainya di lengan Zabuza membuat pedangnya terjatuh.

"kau sudah tidak berbahaya lagi Zabuza, jadi menyerahlah !". kata Kakashi..

**Time skip**. (sisanya sama dengan di anime)

Tim 7 dan tim 11 sampai di konoha setelah seharian bergerak dari gesa delombang

"baik tim, aku akan melapor ke hokage, kalian boleh pulang !". kata Kakashi.

Ketiga geninnya mengangguk dan kemudian pergi.

Kakashi menatap Naruto. "nah Naruto, kudengar sepulang misi kau akan kencan, jadi jangan buang-buang waktu ". kata Kakashi disertai eyesmile. Membuat Naruto dan Akasha blushing.

"know your place". *boom*. Kakashi langsung terkena tendangan super Akasha.

.

.

**Ramen ichiraku**

"ojii-san, ramen seperti biasa dua". pesan Naruto

"ahh, Naruto, jadi siapa pacarmu ini ? hmm". Tanya Teuchi

Naruto dan Akasha langsung blushing

"dia bukan pacarku". Ucap mereka cepat

"hahaha, ya-ya, Ayame, ramen dua porsi, untuk Naruto dan kekasihnya.". ucap Teuchi

"HEIIII".

"segera datang". Jawab Ayame

Tak lama ramen mereka datang,. Naruto dan Akasha memakan ramen mereka diselingi oleh godaan dari Teuchi ataupun Ayame

**Time skip**

Seminggu berlalu setelah misi ke desa gelombang, tim 11 sudah melakukan beberapa C-rank misi, dan satu A-rank misi.

"oi Akasha, kira-kira, kenapa Anko-sensei memanggil kita ?". tanya Naruto

"entahlah," jawab Akasha

*pooft*. Anko datang dengan shunsin.

"lama menunggu ?". Tanya Anko.

"haha, ayo, hokage-sama memanggil kita". Lanjut Anko

Ketiganya pun shunsin menuju hokage tower

**Hokage tower**

"hekage-sama". Sapa Anko ketika memasuki ruangan

"ahh, tim 11". Kata Hokage

"kokage-jiji, apa A-rank misi lagi,? ". Tanya Naruto antusias

Hokage menggeleng."tidak Naruto". jawab hokage

"lalu, mengapa hokage-sama memanggil kami ?". tanya Akasha

Hiruzen menarik nafas."tim 11, setelah dua minngu , kalian sudah menyelesaikan 7 d-rank misi, 3 C-rank misi, dan 1 A-rank misi, hasil yang sangat luar biasa. Selain itu, melihat kemampuan individual, tidak diragukan lagi, maka dari itu tim 11 aku Sandaime hokage mempromosikan kalian ke tinggkat chunin of konohagakure". Ucap Hiruzen dengan penuh wibawa.

Naruto dan Akasha terkejut akan pernyataan Hiruzen, sementara Anko tersenyum

"iruka, bawakan rompi mereka !". perintah Hokage

Iruka datang membawa rompi khas chunin dan jounin konoha.

"tim 11, aku bangga pada kalian.". ucap Iruka tersenyum dan memberikan rompi tersebut kepada mereka

**Keesokan harinya**

Tim 11 berkumpul di markas mereka, TG 44. Naruto dengan penampilan barunya yaitu, celana standar shinobi berwarna hitam, t-shirt lengan pendek berwarna merah kehitaman, di kedua lengan bajunya terdapan symbol uzushio dan konoha. Rambut pirang spike dengan jambang yang tidak terlalu panjang. Dan hitae-ate di keningnya.

Akasha juga berpenampilan baru. Celana standar shinobi berwarna hitam, dengan rompi chuuninnya menutupi kaos tanpa lengannya.(seperti penampilan, Yugao dengan rompi jouninnya),. Rambut pink nya diikat ekor kuda dengan poni menghiasi keninnya. Hitae-ate nya diikat di lengan atas bagian kanannya.

*pofft*. Anko muncul disertai kepulan asap, ia memakai pakaian seperti biasa di anime. "oi gaki, well, penampilan kalian keren, ". puji Anko

"hai sensei. Apa ada misi hari ini ?". Tanya Akasha

"well, tidak ada. Karna semua chunin dan jounin, dipersiapkan untuk menjaga keamanan saat ujian chunin berlangsung minggu depan". Jawab Anko.

"oh". Keduanya hanya ber-oh- ria.

.

"baik gaki, sekarang aku ingin melihat perkembangan kalian. Aku ingin kalian melakukan sparing !". perintah Anko.

Keduanya mengangguk dan mengambil posisi bertarung.

"hajime !". kata Anko

Akasha langsung melesat menuju naruto dengan kecepan tinggi. "know your place". Akasha menendang naruto dengan tendangan andalannya. Naruto berhasil menahan tendangan tersebut dengan kedua tangannya, tapi karna Akasha merpakan vampire kelas atas, naruto terpental kebelakang tapi masih bisa berdiri.

"hebat juga kau bisa menahan tenda…. Huh !?". akasha langsung sweatdrop melihat naruto guling-guling di tanah memegang tangannya yang memar.

Setelah beberapa saat, naruto berdiri lagi, ekspresinya kembali kalem

"aku akui, aku kalah dalam taijutsu, tapi tidak untuk ninjutsu". Kata naruto.

"**katon : gokakyuu no jutsu**". Naruto mengeluarka bola api yang bergerak menuju Akasha.

"baik, aku juga tidak akan kalah. **Katon : gokakyuu no jutsu**". Akasha juga mengeluarka jutsu yang sama

Dua bola api saling bertabrakan menciptakan gelombang kejut yang membuat debu berternbangan.

Setelah debu menghilang baik Naruto dan akasha masing-masing melakukan handseal.

"**fuuton : kazeryuu no jutsu "**

"**katon : karyuu endan"**

Naga angin dan naga api saling beradu, saling melilit saling menggingit. (emang bisa?). *blaar*. Kedua naga tersebut meledak. Sesaat setelah kedua naga tersebut menghilang, Naruto melempar kunai khususnya. Dipihak Akasha, ia belum mengetahui fungsi kunai khusus naruto, karna baru kali ini Naruto memperlihatkan **hiraishin**nya. Yang ia tahu adalah Naruto bisa bergerak secepat kilat. Alhasil Akasha hanya menghidari kunai tersebut tanpa menyadari Naruto sudah di belakangnya.

"**fuuton : daitoppa **". *blar*. Akasha terlempar karna tekanan angin dari jutsu Naruto.

'bagaimana bisa ?, jangan-jangan kunai itu, ya tidak salah lagi kunai itu !'. pikir Akasha.

"sudah menyerah ?". Tanya Naruto

" hah, aku baru saja mulai. ". jawab Akasha

"**raiton : kiminari ryu no jutsu **". naga petir langsung menyerang naruto.

*boom*. Terjadi ledakan di tempat naruto.

Tak jauh di belakang Akasha, Naruto muncul dengan kilat kuning

"**futon : kazekiri no jutsu".**

Insting Akasha berteriak bahaya dari belakang

*slash –slash-slash*. Tubuh Akasha tercabik-cabik, oleh jutsu angin Naruto.

*poft*. Tubuh Akasha langsung berubah menjadi log kayu

"**kawarimi"**. Kata Naruto.

Beberapa saat kemudian

Ditempat lain, Anko kagum dengan penampilan kedua muridnya.

"oi gaki, sudah cukup. !, aku tidak ngin kalian menghancurkan tempat ini !". perintah Anko, sambil mengamati TG yang sudah terdapa banyak kawah kecil

Naruto dan Akasha langsung menghentikan kegiatan mereka.

"hai sensei". Jawab Naruto. kemudian melihat kearah Akasha

"kau hebat juga Akasha". Puji Naruto

"kau juga". Balas Akasha

.

**Time skip**

Sore harinya, naruto duduk di atas hokage monument, melihat kearah desa konoha

"naruto, kau disini". Sapa seseorang yang ternyata adalah jiraiya

"ada apa ero-sennin ?". Tanya naruto

"hai, sudah kubilang berhenti memanggilku seperti itu !". marah jiraiya

"hah, naruto ada yang ingin aku beritahu kepadamu !". kata jiraiya

Naruto menunggu jiraiya melanjutkan perkataannya.

"didunia ini, tidak hanya manusian saja, tapi ada jenis lain juga". Kata jiraiya

"salah satunya, jenis penghisap darah, mereka memiliki pisik yang kuat, tapi kelemahan mereka adalah air". Lanjut jiraiya

"vampire" simpul Naruto

Jiraiya mengangguk. "bagaimana kau tau ?". tanyanya

"aku membaca buku di perpustakaan tentang hal tersebut". jawab Naruto

"oh. Tapi Naruto, berhati-hatilah !". pesan jiraiya kemudian pergi dengan shunshin.

To be continued

Haaaaa, akhirnya bisa update juga, gomen kalo lama, dan jelek

Oke, gimana kesan kalian, silahkan review

jaa


End file.
